


New Skin

by Scarlet_M_Shade



Series: The Edinbrugh Rendevous [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_M_Shade/pseuds/Scarlet_M_Shade
Summary: Vision and Wanda explore his new human form
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Edinbrugh Rendevous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	New Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these or any other Marvel characters.

It was a cold, damp night in Edinburgh. The mist hung in the air trapping all who passed through its invisible web. The natives strolled through with a sense of familiarity. The beauty by Vision’s side gave only a brief acknowledgment of it as she brushed a saturated lock of hair off of her forehead. 

But he perceived the evening air with a sense of wonder. Disguised as Victor Shade, his human form, he felt the droplets chill his human flesh for the first time. He let go of Wanda’s hand to push back his sleeve to observe the small bumps that had formed on his arm. He focused in closer to observe the tiny water droplets that clung to his white-blond arm hair.

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked. She pulled him closer to a shop window to avoid the passersby. 

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen it do this. Look at all the tiny bumps of flesh. The cold, wet air changed my skin,” Vision said as he lifted his arm to view it in the light pouring out from inside the store.

“You have goosebumps, my Darling,” Wanda said.

“That’s the term! I remember seeing your skin react like this, but it was when… when we were together...alone together.” 

The couple walked up the stairs to their hotel room. As they entered, Wanda said, “Vizh, don’t change, yet.”

“Are we going back out?” he asked.

“No, I would like to explore your- new look. If that’s okay.”

Vision phased out of his clothes, allowing his lover to look over his human physique. He felt the heat of her gaze as her eyes traveled down his frame.

“You’re body’s exquisite,” she said in a whisper.

“Better than my original appearance?” Vision asked anxiously.

“No. Not better. Just different. May I,” Wanda asked as she reached out to touch his chest.

“Of course,” he said. Wanda’s long fingernails traced his body from his chest to his groin. The sensation was more intense than any he’d ever felt. The sweet contrast of her hard nails and the gentle touch of her fingertips caused an odd uncontrollable movement.

“Vizh, you’re trembling. Are you okay?” 

“This new skin, it’s much more sensitive than I anticipated.”

“Are you cold?” she asked.

“Oh no, quite the opposite, when you touch me, I feel warmth, not only from you but from the inside,” he said, drawing in a breath as he felt her hand travel over his muscular buttocks.

“You’re skin’s so soft,” she murmured. Her lips explored the junction of Vision’s shoulder and neck, kissing her way up to his earlobe.

“I’ll reduce power to my sensors. That should stop the trembling.”

“Wait, I have an idea,” Wanda said. A hint of naughtiness flashed in her eyes, “Lay down on your stomach,” she commanded as she removed her clothes.

Vision laid down on the bed. Wanda’s footsteps grew faint as she walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her toiletry bag and brought it to the side of the bed. In a moment, he felt a tantalizing light touch. Wanda was playfully running a soft feather over his skin. 

“Does it tickle?” she asked.

“No. It feels soft and light,” Vision said as he focused on the sensation. 

Wanda rolled him over and stroked his nipples with the feather. He felt them harden at the attention. His own nipples were a mix of Vibranium and organic tissue, so the effect was not as dramatic. Unless he turned up his sensitivity as he had learned to do when he was alone with Wanda, he moaned as he watched her stroke them. She kissed his neck, traveling down toward his nipples.

“I want to taste them,” she said as she slid her tongue slowly over each one. “You taste so good. Do you like feeling my tongue?”

“Yes. Would you nibble me just a little?”

Wanda started just behind his ear, nibbling gingerly at his creamy skin traveling the same path as before. She took a nipple between her fingers rolling it while placing the other one between her teeth biting it. A shiver spread from his body as goosebumps covered his flesh. Only this time, Vision wasn’t cold. After giving attention to each nipple, Wanda gave him a passionate kiss that caused his tender human lips to swell slightly from the pressure. 

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” she asked.

“Not at all. It feels intense and pleasurable,” he murmured, gazing up into her big green eyes. He loved that instead of their resident sadness, for once, her eyes held a sense of wonder that matched his own.

“Good, let’s try something different,” she said. Wanda rolled him back onto his stomach. 

She grabbed a bottle from her bag and in a moment placed her well-oiled hands on his back. Vision winced at the cold, drawing in a sharp breath. 

“Sorry, my love, I’ll warm it up,” Wanda said. A red glow formed in her hands, illuminating the room. As it died down then disappeared, she rubbed her palms together. Her hands moved in long, firm strokes from his shoulders to the small of his back. 

“Can you press harder?” he asked.

“Of course I can,” Wanda said as she straddled him, sitting on his bare buttocks. The feeling of her soft wet pussy lips against his ass caused his cock to stir. The pressure from her strong muscular body combined with the warm oil on his skin caused a release of tension in the tissue that connected his Vibranium body. He began to let go of the stress he didn’t know he was carrying. Wanda’s hands then worked the area where his shoulders met his neck—kneading at newly discovered knots. 

“You really do carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Don’t you, Vizh?” Wanda asked, “You know you can let it go when you’re with me.” The knots began to ease, and Wanda slid off of his body onto the bed resting next to him. 

“I know that, Darling. Wearing this fragile disguise was unnerving at first. I wanted to shed it as soon as I arrived, but it’s how you move through the world all the time. You do it with such strength and grace. Now that you’re here with me, exploring this vulnerable form with you only makes me feel more human.”

Vision laid Wanda back onto the bed, kissing her. She pulled his body onto her as their kiss deepened. This new skin laid atop his lover flooded his processors with data. Every point where their bodies met was one of absolute pleasure. His cock hardened between her wet thighs.

Pulling Vision toward her, Wanda slid her hand in between their bodies, grasping his erect cock. She moved her hand up and down the shaft—her thumb gliding over his sensitive wet glans. “Wanda,” he moaned. There were so many nerves flooding his brain with input. It was much more tender than the Vibranium version. 

“Make love to me, Vizh. I want to feel you inside me,” Wanda pleaded.

Vision plunged his member deep inside her wet slit. Enveloped in the wet walls, he found it necessary to reduce the sensitivity ever so slightly to prevent cuming before he had a chance to satisfy his lover. 

“Harder!” she cried. 

He obeyed, thrusting rhythmically into her body. Suddenly, there was a slight stinging sensation. Wanda had responded to the pleasurable pounding by running her nails down his back, leaving small scratches as she went. Once again, the feel of her body writhing under his skin threatened to bring him to climax too soon. Vision backed down his sensitivity once more and kept up his tempo, pushing her to the brink. 

As her orgasm rocked through her, Wanda grasped his ass holding on tight. “Oh, Vizh! Yes! Yes!”

After she finished, he slowed his pace. Taking time to appraise the beauty beneath him. Her red hair spilled all around her on the pillow. A smile danced upon her lips. He kissed them, lingering on her plump bottom lip for a moment. 

Wanda looked at him suspiciously and said, “I know what did you.”

“Whatever do you mean, my love?” Vision said as innocently as he could.

“I can read your mind, remember? Bring your sensitivity back up and feel what it’s like. There’s no need to be afraid of me. You’re safe here.”

“I didn’t intend to deceive you. I only delayed my gratification for a moment to pleasure you,” Vision explained.

“Now it’s your turn. Surrender to me, give over all your senses,” Wanda instructed. The two picked up the pace of their thrusting as Vision increased his perception of the new nerve endings. “What do you feel?” she asked breathlessly. 

He processed the soft friction, heat, and sweat forming between their bodies as they quickened the pace. He felt his cock being squeezed and consumed as Wanda began to cum again. “I just feel you,” he managed to say before the sensation of his orgasm washed over him in waves. The feeling was enhanced by the contractions of Wanda’s own climax.

After, they lay in bed with only the light of the street lamps from outside lighting their bodies. Wanda curled up next to Vision stroking his downy soft blond hair. The stone that first connected their souls was concealed under the Nanotech flesh. As her hand brushed the hair from his forehead, she felt the pull of the power hidden underneath as a tiny pulse. 

“That was a fun little experiment, investigating the secrets of your flesh,” Wanda said. She smiled, wrinkling her nose in that adorable way that always drove him crazy.

Vision’s intense blue eyes held her in his gaze. “It was, but of all the mysteries in this world, the best by far is you, my Darling,” he said, “It’s a privilege to be yours.”

Wanda placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. As she drew back the mind stone’s orange-yellow light glowed through Vision’s skin. “Vision, I miss you,” she said.

“I’m right here,” he said, reaching his arms out to her, “Come rest with me.”

“I mean that as much as I enjoy your disguise, I miss you as yourself.”

The stone’s light brightened in Vision's forehead as the Nanotech faded and Vision’s true self emerged. Wanda smiled warmly then kissed his lips. He took her into his muscular purple arms. As she drifted off to sleep, Vision recalibrated his sensitivity. Not wanting to miss how her breath felt on his chest, or the way her tresses draped over his arm, or the feel of her soft skin as his hand caressed her cheek. Sensitivity may mean vulnerability, but loving her was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below. Let me know what you liked about this story, or what I could have done better. Would you like to see more stories like this or something different? Thanks for reading!


End file.
